


the sound of love

by milhojas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Park Jisung (NCT), Cute Zhong Chen Le, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, M/M, i wanna be in love, love is so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas
Summary: two fools in love.★ lowercase intended ☆
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 19





	the sound of love

**Author's Note:**

> best read listened to with "can't help falling in love" covered by pentatonix.

there wasn't a single second jisung didn't think of his best friend. you're not supposed to like your closest friend romantically, though, and jisung had broken every rule and passed by all the warning signs that told him to stop.

"jisung?"

that sweet noise was a blessing, a reminder that informed jisung to cherish each and every little thing he got. "yes?" he whispered back, his heart pounding in his ears, much louder than his own voice.

chenle tightened his grip on jisung's hand like he was afraid he would disappear somehow. jisung thinks he would cry if that ever happened.

"am i a fool—"

"what? of course not! you're one of the smartest people i've ever met!" jisung squeaked, embarrassed by his own volume.

chenle smiled, cheekbones shining under the moonlight. "i didn't finish," he giggled, closing his eyes. "am i a fool for falling in love?"

jisung paused to think, resonating with the question. "no. definitely not. i'm a fool, too."

chenle grinned, "so we're both fools? fools together?" jisung nodded, glancing back into the other's eyes. they held hands like they would get separated by the current of the river below them. chenle thinks he would sob for eternity if that ever happened.

tranquillity filled the midnight air again, a comfortable mood. "do you think we're soulmates?"

jisung gulped, eyes uncertain. "i like to think we are," he scratched behind his neck with his free hand. chenle nodded in agreement.

with the moon glowing above them, light bouncing off the water and shimmering, jisung felt very at home here. _chenle_ was his home.

"can we stay here a bit longer? it feels nice," asked the younger boy, not specifying what he liked about the situation. chenle nodded once again, understanding.

the quiet overtook them once again, but this time chenle look a chance and looked over at jisung. a singular thought struck him, not too loud or too painful. it felt like he knew all along, but his conscious mind had just recognized the feeling. it felt nice, just like jisung described the running water and the deafening silence.

and that's when zhong chenle realized he _truly_ had fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute :') i wrote this bc i listened to the "can't help falling in love" cover by pentatonix on repeat and i suddenly got a cute idea. it's short and whatever, but i like it :) anyway, thank you so much for reading!! hope you liked it <3
> 
> twt: [softwrld](https://twitter.com/softwrld)  
> cc: [s4nrio](https://curiouscat.me/s4nrio)


End file.
